The Master Chronicles
by luisgarcia574
Summary: AU - Ash will go on a journey that will encompass all the regions. There will be dangers and obstacles to overcome. Friendships formed and bonds will be broken. OP Ash, Aura Ash. Will follow some anime and game plots. Shipping to be decided. Rating may change depending on what the readers want.
1. Chapter 1

**Poke Speech**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **AN: This is my first Fanfic. and I am not exactly sure how good this will be. I hope to create a great story and can use your help with reviews. So please rate and review. I will be updating regularly and would like input on what would be nice to add or what you would like to see in the story. Here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy chapter 1.**

The Master Chronicles - Chapter 1

A pokemon official stood in front of a young raven haired boy with a surprised and excited expression on her face.

"Congratulations Ash! You officially passed the pokemon league's trainer entrance exams. You are the youngest to ever do so at the age of 12. How does it feel to become the world's youngest trainer?"

Hmm interesting question. I'm sure if they had asked this to anyone else the response to their questions would be something along the lines of, 'Great, awesome, ecstatic, privileged…. Etc.' In reality that was far from what came to the young raven haired boy's mind.

Showing no emotion the boy just replied."Good I guess. Can I get my trainer card now please?"

The woman was confused. This boy, Ash Ketchum just achieved an incredible feat that most teens did not accomplish this soon. You see to become a pokemon trainer and travel the world one must first pass three tests to determine their eligibility to receive their trainer cards.

The first test is the easiest and most simple. It is a multiple choice questionnaire solely on types of pokemon and what their resistances, weakness and strengths are. This test had gotten a little more challenging as the years went by because of the discoveries of new types of pokemon but in the end still was very simple.

The second test consisted of gaining the trust of a pokemon under the supervision of the regions professor and their assistants.

The third and final test was to pass a battle simulation in which you are at a type disadvantage.

The usual age in which these tests are done are as follows. One can usually be expected to pass the first test around the age of 10. People that completed it at ages 9 were usually considered ahead of the rest of the potential trainers while people who completed it at ages 11-12 were considered a little behind. The second test is expected to have the would be trainers pass at around the age of 13. Teens aged 12 who passed were considered ahead and the ones who passed at ages 14-15 a little slow. The third and final test was normally completed around the age of 16. If you passed and you were 15 years old you were considered ahead and vice versa if you passed and were 17-18 years old.

Ash had not started of as the best candidate to become a trainer of his generation. To be exact he was considered behind not having passed the first test until he was 11. The extraordinary thing was that he managed to pass the second exam in just 3 days and the third on this 12th birthday. This baffled the town of pallet as no one before had achieved such a feat. The youngest to ever have completed this in Kanto was Lance at an age of 14 and a half and the youngest in the regions governed by the pokemon leauge was Cynthia.

Cynthia Shirona was the current champion of the Sinnoh region and the youngest to ever accomplish such a feat. She completed all the tests at the age of 14 and a few days. She then quickly became champion and currently is the youngest reigning champion at the age of 16.

Professor Oak was not surprised to hear about Ash's accomplishments. He had seen the way he passed the second test with relative ease befriending the most untrusting pikachu he had in his ranch in as little as three days. He had also known about the incredible skill this young boy had through his late father that always spoke highly of him.

Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother was saddened to hear the news about her son. She knew that he would be leaving home as soon as he could to start his journey and head of to unknown places. As a mother she was proud of her young boy but also extremely worried. Ash had not been the same since the disappearance of his father.

FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AGO

"Mom he is NEVER coming back!" Ash screamed with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"He promised he would be back by now but he hasn't called or made contact with us in over a year. He is dead! Dead! Dead! Dead!"

Ash's father was a great trainer. Some would say the best the world had ever seen. He managed to become champion of the Kanto, Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn and Kalos league. After which he managed to claim the never before achieved title of pokemon Master of the pokemon league association. In order to complete this Ash's father had to give up spending time with Ash during his childhood. This had caused a lot of resentment from Ash towards his father, but they eventually made up when Ash's dad came back home for good when Ash was 6 after being named pokemon master. Everything from then on had been great for Ash. He learned a lot from his father about pokemon and got to know all of his pokemon. That was until he left on a journey to an unknown region and never came back. Ash was devastated when his father never came back from his trip that was only supposed to take a year. He had not called, they had lost contact with each other, their last communication being a letter sent to his mother from a region outside the pokemon league. The letter came from the Orre region, in it stating that he would come back in a year and that he loved them.

After realizing his father was never coming home Ash became depressed and the happy little kid that was always willing to help others became a shell of his former self. He would only keep to himself and scarcely went outside his room. He did not even leave his room when he turned 10 to go take the first pokemon trainer exam.

Everything changed when he felt something inside himself pulling him, guiding him to the edge of pallet town and eventually all the way to cerulean city. Usually a child would never be able to accomplish this, especially if they didn't have a pokemon accompanying them. But fortunately for Ash no pokemon seemed to pop up or notice him. Once in cerulean city he traveled north and was led to the side of a cave whose entrance was guarded by some pokemon league officials. As he got closer to the side of the cave an entrance was formed. He quickly went through and as he took his second step in the cave the entrance went away as quickly as it had appeared.

Once inside Ash was starting to question his motives for coming here. Yes he felt like he needed to come, but what was leading him here? He thought about his 4 day journey to reach this destination and thought of how this went against all he knew. He just started to realize this journey should have taken at least 7 days since he had come walking. Also he had not slept at all, but even though that was true it did not cause him to feel tired. He reasoned maybe he got lucky in not encountering any wild pokemon but there is no way to get all the way to cerulean without at least encountering a few dozen pokemon unless something or someone was keeping them away. He thought of his mother and how worried she must be to not see her son in three days. Going back home was something he considered doing right then and there, but he was so close. That pulling sensation he felt was stronger than ever before and he could tell he was about to reach the origin of the pull he was sensing. So he decided to keep on going and figure out what was happening.

Ash entered a clearing that was much different than the rest of the cave. He had been traveling in the cave for about 3 hours and all of it had looked much the same. Hard rock floor with the occasional crushed rocks that made noise when he stepped on it like when walking on gravel. Stone and dirt walls which were surprisingly sturdy for the materials it was made of. But the clearing was completely different. For the first time since entering the cave he could smell fresh air instead of the damp stale air in the rest of the cave. He felt instantly the difference in texture of the ground he stepped on. It transitioned from the cold hard rock to soft, warm soil. He marveled at the crystals in the ceiling that emitted a sky blue light that lit up the place substantially. What caught his eye the most was the creature in the middle of the clearing meditating.

This creature was a humanoid creature that resembled a mix of a human and a cat. It stood on two legs and was primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On its head rested two short, horns. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb. (was trying to create my own description but ended up using most of bulbapedia desc.)

 **I see you have arrived.**

Ash was a little confused with what was happening.

"You can talk?"

 **If you would take the time to think it through you will come to the conclusion that you are not hearing me speak as I am not making any noise for I cannot not speak per say. I am communicating with you telepathically.**

Ash had heard about legendary pokemon that were able to do that and psychic types as well.

"I felt like something or someone was telling me to come here. Like if I needed to come here. Was this your doing?"

Ash didn't know why or how but he felt great power coming from this creature. He knew he had found what he was searching for the last three days. The only thing that baffled him was why.

 **Yes. It was I that has lured you here, but make no mistake, it was your choice to come.**

"What do you mean my choice? I felt like I needed to come here not that i had a choice in the matter. I was even thinking about heading back. I left my mother alone and who knows what has been going through her head. She probably has called every single authority and search force in the pokemon league in order to find me. I'm going to be in so much trouble…."

 **I see. But in the end you chose to continue your route here and well now you are here.**

"And why is that exactly?"

 **I am here to help you discover your potential and become the greatest trainer this world has ever seen.**

Ash was baffled by this. Of course his dream had always been to follow in his father's footsteps. But everything had changed when the reason for his father's disappearance was due to him following his own dream.

"I.. I don't know. My father already left me and my mother alone. I don't think I can leave on a journey with my mother alone at home..."

 **Your future is far too great to be stopped young ash. Do you wish to ever see your father again?**

"Wait do you know where my father is?" Ash exclaimed.

 **All I can say is if you wish to meet your father again you must unlock your true potential and allow me to assist you in reaching that goal.**

"Okay… But how will we do it?"

 **Simple. You will travel to the only other world that is of Arceus's creation. A world which is only inhabited by pokemon and no humans. You will turn into a pokemon yourself and travel in this new world. You will have two years to get yourself ready to leave on this journey. You may also only bring one pokemon with you so choose wisely.**

"But in order to get a pokemon i must pass all the trainer exams. I won't be able to for atleast another 5 years, and that is if im lucky."

 **Believe in yourself Ash. I will be waiting by route one in exactly 2 years time. And don't worry about having been missing for 3 days. It was nothing but an illusion in which time was distorted into having you feel it was three days. I will now send you back home and it will be as if you never left. Now go young Ash and make sure you are ready by two years time.**

"But what am I suppo…."

And with that Ash was back home on his bed. 'Wow did that really just happen or was it just a dream?' Ash was then startled when he heard a voice in his head.

 **You must not fail Ash. As your future is one you cannot ignore.**

Mewtwo then released his psychic hold he had on the young boy and went back into a meditating position. 'I hope the council is correct in sending the boy to the other world. I hope he can unlock his true power in time to help save my friend and his father…. Red where are you?'

FLASHBACK END


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Hey there thanks to those that reviewed and followed the story. I put up a poll (At least I think I have) on my profile on the potential shipping for this story.**

Chapter 2

"Uhhh I'm really sorry Ash, I knew how skilled you were and the talent you possess." The professor started to turn red in embarrassment. "I really didn't think you would pass the final test and receive your trainer card this soon. I didn't have time to make any arrangements to have any starter pokemon delivered for the start of your journey."

Ash stood their with a half smirk on his face. He knew this was a possibility. It was a good thing he didn't just spend the last two years studying to pass the exams but also planning out every last detail for his inevitable meeting with Mewtwo. He already had thought of how he would handle the possibility that no starters were available at the time he got his trainer card. I mean how often was it that a 12 year old passed all three exams? The regional professors only stocked up on starters in advance when a trainer turned 14 as it was the norm.

"Don't worry professor, I was actually hoping you could make a little exception given my situation. You see I really want to start my journey as soon as possible. I was wondering if maybe you still had the pikachu from when I did my second exam here?"

The professor at first was dumbfounded. 'This young lad couldn't really want that pikachu as his starter could he?' He had to admit that Ash was quick to bond with the yellow mouse but it wasn't exactly the best choice for a starter pokemon.

"Yes, yes I do. Why do you ask son?"

"I wanted to see if he would like to join me on my journey and become my starter pokemon. I overheard you when I was doing my exam here that it usually takes 2 weeks for the new shipments of Kanto starters to reach the lab. I unfortunately have to be somewhere in 9 days."

In actuality Ash had a month before he had to meet Mewtwo in route 1. The reason Ash wanted to get the pikachu now was because of two reasons. First of all he had a mean thundershock. He was not only able to witness the strength of the pokemon's electric power but also feel it first hand. The second reason was because of how hard he worked to bond with the little rodent.

FLASHBACK

"Be Careful Ash!"

It was too late. As soon as the professor finished his warning a little yellow mouse pokemon in front of Ash let out an electrifying thundershock.

"Pikaaa Chuuuuuuuuu!"

Ash stood there stunned before falling on his back with his mind going a mile a minute wondering what he did wrong.

"I'm so sorry Ash my boy. Pikachu is not part of the pokemon eligible for your second exam. For some reason it seems to act extremely hostile to humans. It barely even listens to me and always shocks whoever tries to put it in it's pokeball."

"Ohh I see." Ash said while slowly getting back up. "If it's ok with you I would like to try and befriend this pikachu as part of my second test."

The professor stood there with a confused look on his face. 'The pikachu just shocked the lad and he wants to continue trying to bond with him? The kid has heart. I just hope he doesn't become a human lightning rod.'

"Well Ash you definitely have enough time to try. You are currently the youngest trainer participating in the second exam. If you ever feel like the pikachu is too much just go ahead and find me and we can find you another pokemon to try."

Ash stood up and watched the pikachu carefully. He was going to befriend this yellow mouse if it was the last thing he did. For the rest of the day Ash followed the rodent around trying to find something that would help befriend the mon. When it was almost quitting time he found out something interesting that could help him out.

The next day the professor stood watching over the kids that were participating in their second examination. He was surprised to see that Ash was not there. 'Poor lad must have been too upset about not making any progress with the pikachu and probably took a day off.' The professor was about to go and call Ash's house to convince him to come to the lab and try out another pokemon when he saw the young lad walk in with a bag from the pokemart and surprisingly, a smile on his face. It was unusual to see the boy with a smile since the day he gave up on seeing his father again. Little did he know he was only partially right.

Ash had initially been one to smile often. That had changed when he broke down and realized his father was never coming back. He stopped smiling because he was sad about not seeing his dad again. That changed again when he met mewtwo. After his meeting with him, the reason he didn't smile often was not because of his feelings about losing his father. The reason for his serious look changed from that of sadness to that of resolve. Ash, after that fateful meeting with the psychic legendary decided to devote himself to studying and passing his entrance exams before the deadline set by mewtwo. He no longer had time to stop and appreciate the beautiful views around the town of pallet. He could no longer waste time helping out the native rattatas in finding food or anything of that sorts. Ash barely even had time to leave his room except to go to professor Oak's lab or the town library to get more books.

Ash marched into the ranch and went straight to where pikachu was resting. The young pokemon was laying down belly first under the shade of a tall tree. Ash approached the pikachu slowly and when he was 4 feet away he started retrieving the items he had brought from the bag. The pikachu hearing this immediately got up and started to create sparks coming from his red cheeks.

"Pika! Pika! Pikachu!"

"Hold on there buddy i'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to see if you were hungry. I went to the pokemart this morning and got some special electric pokemon chow. I'm sure you will love it."

The pikachu stood there eyeing the young boy. Ash could see that the pikachu could smell the food he brought. He even saw a bit of drool coming from the pikachu's mouth.

"It's yours pikachu, if you want it I mean."

Even after Ash's encouragement the pikachu stayed still only looking at the food with the occasional glare towards Ash

"Oh I know! What if I put a little of this to give it taste?"

The yellow rodent stood there watching the trainer closely. He looked ready to pounce if the would be trainer decided to do anything funny. As the item Ash brought got into view, Pikachu's eyes went wide.

"I couldn't help but notice something yesterday. You seem to really love this stuff. What do you say to letting me try and be your friend? If you do, I promise to put some of this on your food and maybe even let you keep the rest after I leave. What do you say?"

The pikachu stood there hesitantly for a few seconds. But it quickly sprint forward and waited by the food Ash had brought.

"Good boy! I know we will get along just fine."

From then on the pikachu let Ash get closer and pet him and even let him practice battle with him. Pikachu slowly started warming up to the young trainer and by the end of the day Ash had managed to bond with the pikachu in a way it never had before. For the first time the pikachu had a human friend. And all it took was some dedication and a big bottle of ketchup.

Flashback End

Seeing the conviction on the new trainers eyes the professor went out back and retrieved pikachu and his pokeball. He then went ahead and retrieved a new fresh red pokedex along with 5 unused pokeballs.

"Alright Ash i have brought pikachu here. Why don't you spend some time with the little pokemon letting him know he will be going with you while I download your trainer data onto the pokedex."

"Sure professor, also could you do me a favor and update the pokedex to include pokemon from all regions?"

Professor Oak was at first surprised to hear this request. He quickly accepted the odd request. 'Like father like son. If red went to travel all over the world it makes sense Ash would like to do that as well.'

"Here you go Ash your pokedex has been fully updated and here you have 5 pokeballs. You now have everything you need to start your journey and challenge gyms. I hope to see the progress you make. Think you will make it to the indigo league?"

Ash then shook his head. "Most definitely not. I will not be competing in the league or even challenging gyms this league season. I'm just going to travel and focus on becoming a great trainer."

"Oh I see. Well then no problem, I'm sure you will make it next year."

With that Ash just nodded and started heading out of the lab. He didn't want to tell the professor that he was unsure when he would compete in the league. He himself didn't know how long we would be away. With lots on his mind and a pikachu on his shoulder Ash headed home.

"Wow Ash is that your starter?"

Ash quickly introduced pikachu to his mother. There was no fear of pikachu shocking his mother as they had already had an agreement. Pikachu was not to shock Ash's mom and he would get a full bottle of ketchup in return.

"So son are you sure you don't want to stay at home? You are a little young and if you aren't thinking of competing in the pokemon league why not just train here in Pallet."

Ash smiled at his mother apologetically. "I'm sorry mom. Just something I have to do. I want to go and travel and meet new friends. I promise that I will be carefull. I might be staying of the grid for a while. I have a feeling people will bug me a lot for being the youngest to get his trainer card so I will probably not be able to contact you as much. I'll write to you whenever I can."

"Write? You know you can use the phones at the pokemon centers for free right? Or better yet you know we are well off why don't you finally use some of that in your savings and buy a poketch?"

"Maybe, and I don't want to be a long time in the pokemon centers or anyplace public in general. Just in, heal pokemon and out."

Ash felt bad about lying to his mother. But he couldn't tell her what his real plans were. He was hoping that he would be able to write to his mother and have Mewtwo drop the letters off in this world at a post office. I mean it was the least he could do for being so vague in where they were going.

"Alright sweety. Be careful and cover yourself well. Treat your pokemon with care. Don't do anything reckless. Brush your teeth. Remember to change your under"

"Mom!" Ash smiled. "Your rambling. But I get it. Don't worry I'll be fine. I love you"

And with that Delia gave his son one last long hug before he went out on his journey.

The sky was clear and calm. The bright glow of the moon lit up the town of Viridian were Ash was currently walking through.

Ash smiled at his partner that was riding on his shoulder."Tomorrow we have to head back to route 1 pikachu. There will be someone waiting to meet us there that will help us get stronger."

From the time he left for his journey and up until now Ash and pikachu had been spending time trainer and just getting to know each other better. Ash told pikachu all about his life and how he grew up. He also learned stuff about pikachu. Some being his favorite places to get scratched and what the pokemons limits were when it came to battling. Pikachu had been battling almost non stop every morning trying to get stronger. Ash had pikachu battle every pidgey in the area they could find along with the fish caught on an old rod Ash had found by a pond. Pikachu had grown stronger and learned a lot of new moves. Currently Pikachu knew Tail whip, thundershock, growl, play nice, quick attack, electro ball and was getting fairly close to learning thunder wave.

"Let's head to the pokemon center and call it a night. What do you say?"

"Pika chu." Pikachu nodded his head.

The sun could just barely be seen coming up in the horizon. It was the early hours of the day and only a meager amount of people were up at this time. Ash was one of them as he was currently checking out of the pokemon center to go back in the direction of his home town. Reaching the outskirts of the town was fairly quick and as Ash was about 10 steps into route 1 he saw a faint purple light surrounding him and pikachu. Before Ash could even hypothesize about what was happening he appeared in that clearing he had been in 2 years prior.

 **You are here. Now we may begin. I see you have brought a pikachu with you. Seeing as it is the only pokemon with you I will assume he is the one you chose to accompany you on your journey.**

Mewtwo who was staring at Ash turned to look at the yellow pikachu. His eyes then turned blue and pikachu was enveloped in a purple light resembling the one they saw before being brought here.

"Pika! Pikachu!"

"Uhh Mewtwo could you tell me what Pikachu is saying or what you just did?"

 **I merely explained what we are doing and what your mission will be on this journey. I asked if he agreed to accompany you and assist you in anyway he can. He has agreed. So now that everything is settled I will put you to sleep and when you wake up you will be in an unknown world to you and in an unknown body. If you wish to communicate with me you must come back to place you will wake up. Only there will I be able to hear your call.**

"Umm ok. Just one thing. Do you know how long this will take? My mother will be worried about me if I cannot contact her for a long time and might go to the authorities if she thinks I have gone missing and.."

 **Quiet!** Mewtwo then put his hand up to his head imitating having a headache. **Have you not seen what I have done? My abilities? Do you think I do not have everything thought out and calculated? Your mother will receive the letters you wish to send to her. The only thing is that in your new body you will not be able to write. Which is the reason, when you call upon to me, I will hear your message and send it to your mother in a postcard of the destination you claim to residing in at that moment.**

Mewtwo had by then gone to a meditating pose and had looked calm during his explanation.

"Oh ok… Wait! How did you know about that?"

Mewtwo then repeated the motion of placing his hand on his head and just sighed.

 **You will be leaving now. When you wake up you will have to incorporate yourself in this new world and train hard to become strong.**

Ash was about to ask another question when he suddenly felt his eyelids start to close. Before he could utter a word Ash had fallen to the ground sound asleep next to an already snoring pikachu.

 **Well here goes nothing. I hope he manages to reach his potential fast. Even with the lords of time and space on our side. We cannot manage to waste any more time. The balance of the world is at stake.**

 **AN : Thanks for reading. Please review. This is my first fic and would greatly appreciate some feedback.**


End file.
